


Sky lantern

by BlueCoral



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Hide celebrate Kaneki's birthday alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky lantern

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I post here. I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

“Hey, Kaneki,” Hide shifted his eyes from the tv to the boy, who had his eyes focused on his book. He reached for the black hair, taking chance as Kaneki’s head rested on Hide’s lap. Damn, how could someone had a soft hair like this? It was as though Hide ran his fingers through strands of sand.

“Yes?” Kaneki responded in a subtle voice, eyes still on his book.

Hide took the answer as a cue for him to continue. “Do you think it awesome to have that burning thing every time we celebrate our birthday?”

The blonde boy knew he had caught Kaneki’s interest by the way the boy lowered his book from his eyes level. A frown visible on his forehead, which Hide straightened back using his thumb.

Kaneki’s gray orbs rose up to him. “Like in Tangled?”

Hide grinned. Of course Kaneki would figure it out. “Yeah, that floating thing, you know that?”

The black haired boy turned his attention to his book again. “It’s call sky lantern, Hide.”

“Whatever the name is. It is cool, isn’t it?”

There was a pause before Kaneki replied. “I guess so.”

From just touching Kaneki’s hair, Hide curled the black lock along his finger, uncoiling them back after that. The boy didn’t seem to mind it. Hide repeated the process, enjoying his little action.

“So, Kaneki, for my birthday, I want-”

“Pass. I’m not going to do it. Ask someone else.” Hide widened his eyes.

“What?” 

Kaneki flipped to the next page.

“Hey, I’m not finish talking yet!” The black haired boy ignored him.

“Kaneki!” Hide pouted.

Kaneki strained a smile from crawling to his face.

“Sir, are you okay?”

Hide blinked. The scene with Kaneki and him vanished from his mind, now replaced with confusion. He looked down. His hand clutched a package, almost crumbling the wrapped plastic. He loosened his grip on it, but didn’t let it go. Was he zoning out just now?

The blonde boy raised his head. A man stood in front of Hide, looking concern in his worker uniform. Hide had seen this man a few times before, only because he often visited the shop to run errand.

Hide flashed his usual grin, the one which fool everyone into thinking he was a happy guy. “Ah, of course I am. Just wandering whether I should buy this or not.” He pointed to the package.

He wasn’t sure if the worker buy his excuse, but seem like he did. The man mimicked his action, breaking into a relief smile. “Is that so? Then ....”

Hide tuned out the rest of the conversation, hanging his head down. The plastic looked new, except for the little ceases caused by him. It was a lantern kit, which Hide going to make before the midnight.

Before 19 of December ended. 

The blonde boy let out a bitter smile. So he did zoning out, wasn’t him? The scene only played in his mind, wasn’t it? Because it happened a long time ago, when all this chaos not starting yet.

Kaneki.

That boy felt so real though. Hide still could feel his strands of black hair against his fingers. The way his slow voice approached his ears, it couldn’t be just memory. Or maybe it was. Kaneki was not there any longer after all.

When Hide didn’t caught any talking, he, once again, faked a smile.

“Alright, I will get this.” Hide bowed. “Thanks for your help!” 

He headed toward the counter, leaving the worker behind. The sound of pressed keys echoed in the shop as Hide paid for the kit. He thanked the cashier afterward before exiting from the shop.

The cold breeze hit Hide’s skin when he stepped out. He didn’t have any coat, but at least he had his jacket on. That would do for the time being. He looked in awe at the white coated ground, which reminded him of someone.

How had he been?

The blonde boy sighed. He shrugged it off. The reminiscing part can come later. He only need to go home now.

~*~

“Three steps to the left and stop.”

Hide followed what Kaneki instructed him to do. He stood still at the place, not knowing where he was. His eyes were being blindfold, as Kaneki wanted him to be like that. For all Hide knew, this was the common scene where the main character got a surprise for his loved one.

The blonde boy had no idea what it was. But he sure it was something he like, considering it was from Kaneki.

“Are we done?” Because he couldn’t wait to see his present. Could it be that?

“Uh, yeah. Wait for a second.” Hide heard the grass rustled as a feet moved closer to him. 

A warm present radiant from behind. The blonde boy felt a tuck on the blindfold, before a voice whispered close to his ear. “Are you ready?”

Hide gulped. “Absolutely.” Was it Kaneki who stood behind him? Hide could only hope the black haired boy didn’t hear how his heart hammering hard against his chest. The proximity was killing him!

“On the count of three, open you eyes.” Hide hummed as a respond.

“One.” 

Hide’s eyelids felt lighter as the blindfold untied by Kaneki.

“Two.”

He clutched his fist, nervous and excited bubbling inside him.

“Three.”

Brown eyes opened, changing into balls the second later. He cupped his gaping mouth. Was Kaneki really did this for him?

They were in a park, which Hide recognized as the one they sometimes played at. To his surprise, Kaneki did nothing to the place. It was still the same. No picnic mat, no candle light dinner.

No. There was non of them.

The blonde boy lifted his hand as a small floating paper balloon flew closer to him. The only thing Kaneki did was adding some lights to the park.

Sky lantern, various in size scattered around them, making a slow circle with Hide and Kaneki on the middle. Hide turned around, looking at the black haired boy, who had his eyes facing the ground.

For once, the blonde boy didn’t know what to say. He was speechless. 

“Kaneki,”

Hide opened his eyes, feeling his heart arching. He raised his head to look at the clock. It read 11:45 p.m. A few more minutes to go before it is the time.

The blond boy took a finished lantern on the table, put on his shoes, locked the door and ran down from the second floor. He walked through the empty street, heading to his destination. It was nice to have the road all by himself, where he could do the thing he did.

Thinking. 

That was all he did.

Hide didn’t took a long time to reach the place, as it was only a few blocks away from his apartment. The playground was dark with only the moonlight lighten it up. But since he not one to complain, he passed through the dark anyway.

The blonde boy climbed on a whale, sitting on the spot he had claim his for the past 19 years. He settled the lantern down beside him before fishing out a lighter from his pant’s pocket. He burned the small opening at the bottom of the lantern, where a small fire suspended.

Kaneki.

The watch on his wrist showed 11:58 p.m.

Kaneki.

It had been a long time since he last saw him. Hide could only hope he was alright.

Kaneki.

The watch read 12 midnight. Hide smiled.

Kaneki.

The blonde boy let the sky lantern go.

Kaneki.

Happy birthday.

~*~

Somewhere far, a white haired boy sat on a roof, hands holding a paper balloon. He took the marker he bought earlier and wrote something on the lantern’s surface. When he done, he burned the bottom of the lantern.

The heat emitted from the paper caused his hands to be warm. He stayed like that for few minutes before deciding to fly the lantern.

He knew wishing for him to see this was ridiculous. But he couldn’t help it. He looked at the words written on the lantern. Could these words reach him?

The boy then dropped his hands on his lap, watched as the lantern went up, blew by the wind.

Could these words reach him?


End file.
